Pink
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: SasuSaku & GaaSaku—Sebuah eksperimen yang telah merenggut nyawa gadisnya di masa lalu mulai terungkap! Sasuke kini yakin gadis bernama Sakura yang ada kini adalah Sakura yang dulu. Namun realita tak selalu berjalan mulus, Sakura telah mempunyai seorang tunangan bernama Gaara. Lantas, apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto-**sensei

* * *

*****サクラ**—**ちゃん****, 私のピンク*********

*********_Pink, _**a fanfic by **OporTumis Tempe*****

*****Alternated Reality, T Rated, Romance/Hurt/Comfort*****

*****a little bit of Sci-Fi (abal)*****

* * *

Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya pada pohon rindang yang menghadap ke danau. Matanya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pernah disangka sebelumnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tak menentu yang menghantuinya belakangan ini. Pemuda itu mengambil kerikil yang ada di dekatnya, lalu melemparnya ke danau.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Sas."

Sasuke yang sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya, tidak menoleh ke sumber suara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, ikut melempar kerikil ke danau.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke heran melihat Naruto berkeliaran di saat jam kerja seperti ini. _Well, _meskipun ini istirahat kerja.

"_Just want to know..._" Jawab Naruto santai. "...Habis, tadi aku lihat ke ruanganmu, kau tidak ada di sana." lanjut pemuda itu.

"Hn." komentar Sasuke pendek, seperti biasanya.

"Dia... siapa namanya? Kalau boleh jujur, ada sedikit perubahan pada sikapmu, mungkin." Ujar kekasih Hinata itu pada pemuda berambut raven yang banyak diincar para gadis—dia menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pandangan Sasuke tetap lurus ke depan, air mukanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, padahal tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto menghela napas, "bagaimana pun kau itu selalu tertutup, Sasuke." ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Kau harus gerak cepat jika memang menginginkannya atau kau akan menyesal, hehe. _Jaa_, Sasuke." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan melambai tangan sebagai pengganti 'sampai jumpa' pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan diam.

*****ピンク*********

"Sasuke-_shishou_, Anda dari mana saja? Pasien-pasien sedang menunggu Anda untuk diperiksa." Seorang suster yang sering dia lihat, tapi tak diketahui namanya menyambutnya begitu dia muncul di koridor utama rumah sakit.

Sasuke memang bekerja di RS Konoha—sebagai seorang Dokter tepatnya, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan perusahaan milik keluarganya, Uchiha _corp_., dipegang oleh Kakaknya—Itachi Uchiha sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu setelah Fugaku Uchiha lengser.

"_Gomennasai, _saya ada urusan." jawab Sasuke tidak begitu peduli terhadap tatapan aneh sang suster. Dia malas mendengar perkataan suster yang menurutnya sangat cerewet.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang seolah tak ada ujungnya menuju ruang pasien-pasien yang akan di periksanya. Namun baru setengah jalan yang dilewatinya, dokter muda yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya itu melihat seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengusik pikirannya, gadis yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu. Gadis itu baru bekerja di RS Konoha, kurang lebih seminggu ini sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang sedang melakukan penelitian, atau istilah yang sering kita dengar—ko'as.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyapa seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Uchiha-_san_, _konnichiwa_." rambut pinknya diikat kebelakang membentuk kuciran ekor kuda dan poninya menutupi jidatnya yang lebar, sehingga menambah kesan 'berbeda' di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin, kemudian bersikap sepeti biasa dan membalas sapaan gadis itu sambil berlalu, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pasien. Ia sungguh tak mengerti takdir semacam apa yang kini tengah bermain dalam kehidupannya, sampai ia selesai memeriksa semua pasiennya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Pikirannya menjalankan sebuah memori yang telah lama terkubur dalam hidupnya, memori tentang gadis masa lalu yang begitu mirip dengan gadis yang dia temui belakangan ini.

**#**

**Flash back mode: on**

**#**

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku… aku... terlalu banyak membuatmu... kecewa..." ujar lemah gadis bermata _emerald _itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Sudahlah diam. Aku akan membawamu ke RS Konoha secepatnya." pemuda pemilik mata _onyx_ itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menyusuri hutan sambil menggendong seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di pelukannya, tidak peduli akan pandangan matanya yang terhalang oleh derasnya air hujan.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan sakit yang mendera dirinya yang kini banyak mengeluarkan darah.

'_Bertahanlah Sakura...'_

Hujan semakin deras menumpahkan butiran kristalnya, membuat tubuh gadis yang ada di pangkuannya semakin dingin.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hati begitu menyadari jarak dari tempat mereka berada sekarang masih jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, giginya gemeretuk menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_... uhuk... tak usah repot... aku sudah... tidak sanggup lagi... untuk bertahan..." mata _emerald_ yang di tatap Sasuke kali ini perlahan-lahan meredup, seolah kehilangan cahayanya yang selalu terpancar ketika melihat dirinya.

"Hn, jangan bicara lagi." perintah Sasuke, walaupun kali ini terdengar 'sedikit' cemas.

Sasuke berlari melewati beberapa pohon yang tampak rimbun. Keadaan Sakura semakin kritis. Berkali-kali Sasuke melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan darah pada batuknya.

'_Gara-gara Orochimaru sialan itu... kenapa dokter gila itu harus menjadikan Sakura sebagai objek penelitiannya? Aku akan membunuhnya jika aku harus kehilangan Sakura...'_ runtuk Sasuke penuh dendam dalam hati.

"Sa...suke-_kun_, kumohon... ber...henti di sini..." ujar lemah Sakura kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa inilah pertemuan terakhir dengan gadis yang ia ketahui sangat mencintainya. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda tampan itu menatap luka Sakura yang menganga lebar, tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah yang mengotori bajunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku minta maaf..." gadis berambut _pink_ itu angkat bicara.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf," sahut pemuda itu melempar tatapan sedih pada gadis di depannya.

"Hei... aku belum pernah mendengar itu." Sakura berusaha tersenyum walaupun sakit. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat seorang Uchiha mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu. Sasuke hanya diam, namun Sakura dapat membaca air mukanya yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." mulut Sakura mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan banyak bicara."

"Sasuke... aku punya permintaan terakhir, uhuk..." Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak diinginkannya kalau Sakura akan pergi jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"...Cium aku... untuk yang pertama dan terakhir..." pinta Sakura. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibir mungil Sakura yang dingin. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke walaupun nafasnya sangat lemah. Sasuke berusaha menyalurkan panas tubuhnya pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_... _aishiteru_..." ucap Sakura tulus setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

Mata gadis itu terpejam, Sasuke merasakan detak jantung gadisnya berhenti, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kaku, namun segaris senyum tersungging di bibirnya dengan sempurna, membingkai wajahnya yang kini basah terguur hujan.

'_Sakura... maafkan aku.'_

**#**

**Flash back mode: off**

**#**

Sasuke melihat gadis itu masuk menuju ruangannya setelah dia mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menyerahkan laporan hasil penelitiannya. Tsunade—selaku Kepala Rumah Sakit sebelumnya telah memberi tahu mengenai hal ini dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengurus kelulusan Sakura. Dilihat dari kemampuan gadis itu, banyak yang menilai ia memang berbakat di bidang kedokteran, selain memiliki _skill_, Sakura juga begitu cekatan menangani pasien. Sasuke mengetahui hal tersebut saat mengetesnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah dipersilahkan, gadis itu duduk dengan sopan.

"Sabaku no Sakura, kurasa kau menjalaninya dengan baik." jawab sang dokter muda, Sakura terlihat senang mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya senang.

"Mengenai rincian hasil nilaimu, bisa kau bawa besok pagi di sini. Semalam aku belum sempat menyalinnya untuk laporan data Rumah Sakit juga."

"Maaf kalau itu jadi merepotkan Anda," ujar gadis itu, merasa tak enak juga dokter senior ia 'kerjai' seperti ini.

"Hn, tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badan yang Sasuke jawab dengan anggukan kepala, kemudian dia pun menghilang di balik pintu.

*****ピンク*********

Dedaunan kering memenuhi jalanan, terseret kesana-kemari karena angin yang begitu besar di musim gugur. Sasuke semakin merapatkan jaketnya, tubuhnya mulai merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang akibat angin musim gugur. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sebenarnya terlalu awal, karena biasanya dia selalu pulang jam 9 malam.

Bukan karena alasan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha saat ini, hanya saja ia perlu membeli beberapa kebutuhan terutama makanan untuk persediaannya di apartemen selama sebulan kedepan. Sasuke tak menyangka ternyata cukup banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat tersebut, sehingga tempat tersebut menjadi ramai, satu hal yang sangat dibencinya. Apalagi dia merasa risih karena dari tadi tatapan semua orang terutama gadis-gadis tertuju padanya, saling berbisik senang lalu cekikikan centil sambil menatap genit padanya.

'_Cih, dasar bodoh.' _runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya, seseorang yang tepatnya mulai 'mengisi kembali' pikirannya, tapi seseorang itu sedang bersama orang lain, temannya atau... pacarnya? Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menggandeng tangan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

Sasuke terlambat menghindar ketika Sakura memanggilnya. Dia dan teman cowoknya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Konbanwa_, Uchiha-_san_." sapa Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh pemuda berambut merah yang tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Hn,"

"Oh iya, kenalkan, dia tunanganku, namanya Gaara." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Sasuke.

_'Tunangan?'_

Gaara menjulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Ah, kurasa, kami punya urusan lain. _Konbanwa_, Uchiha-_san_, semoga Anda menikmati perjalanan Anda." Sakura dan Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"_Kau harus gerak cepat jika memang menginginkannya, atau kau akan menyesal."_

Sebaris kata yang tadi siang diucapkan oleh Naruto terngiang kembali dalam benak Sasuke.

"Cih! Kuso!" umpat pemuda itu sedikit agak kesal, terlebih saat Sakura menyebut kata "tunangan". Entah kenapa seperti ada satu api kecil yang menyulut dalam batinnya, hati Sasuke terasa panas saat ini.

_'Tidak, dia bukan Sakura yang dulu. Dia orang lain, dia __**hanya **__orang lain.'_

Dari kejauhan Sasuke menatap punggung kedua orang yang tadi menyapanya sekilas, lalu berbalik kembali dan melangkah ke tempat tujuannya yang semula. Segala macam pikiran mengenai Sakura-gadis-masa-lalunya-atau-bukan memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu, membongkar kembali semua masa lalunya bersama gadis itu yang sebetulnya ingin ia simpan rapat-rapat. Satu hal yang disayangkan, mengapa ada gadis _lain _yang sangat mirip dengannya yang malah muncul di hadapannya kini?

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sakura, gadis dalam masa lalu Sasuke muncul kembali bagai reinkarnasi dalam hidupnya. Satu kesempatan emas yang langka terjadi dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Namun apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ternyata sang gadis 'masa kini' telah memiliki seorang kekasih? Anugerah ataukah bencana?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto-**sensei

* * *

*****サクラ**—**ちゃん****, 私のピンク*********

*********_Pink, _**a fanfic by **OporTumis Tempe*****

*****Alternated Reality, T Rated, Romance/Hurt/Comfort*****

*****a little bit of Sci-Fi (abal)*****

* * *

Telpon kamar Sasuke berdering pukul sepuluh malam lebih sepuluh menit, suatu hal yang tak biasa bagi pemuda itu mendapat panggilan saat malam selarut ini.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke begitu gagang telpon menempel di daun telinganya.

"Sasuke, maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, tapi ini adalah keadaan yang sangat gawat. Kau bisa 'kan ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga?" suara di seberang sana yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade—sang pimpinan Rumah Sakit sekaligus seorang dokter hebat berkata. Dari nadanya terdengar hal yang dibicarakannya itu sangat mendesak.

Sasuke melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, "hn, baiklah. Kuusahakan aku berada di sana sekitar 20 menit dari sekarang." jawab Sasuke mengingat jarak dari apartemennya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tak begitu jauh namun juga tidak begitu dekat.

"Ya, aku tunggu. Terima kasih."

Sasuke lalu menutup gagang telpon tersebut, kemudian ia bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi bawah apartemennya setelah mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan sebuah kemeja yang ditutupi mantel tebal.

Jalanan malam Konoha Gakure terlihat sangat sepi, Sasuke menjadi lebih leluasa untuk menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Namun ia lengah saat melewati tikungan dan tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sama, hampir saja mobil Sasuke tertabrak oleh sebuah truk yang datang dari arah yang berbeda. Sasuke dengan gerakan refleksnya membanting setir ke kanan, berusaha menghindari hantaman truk. Untung saja Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya saat ini, sehingga mobil pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan selamat.

_'Damn! Hampir saja!'_' geram Sasuke.

Tidak sampai 20 menit Sasuke tiba di Rumah Sakit, matanya dengan liar mencari sosok wanita cantik yang amat dihormati itu.

"Sasuke, untunglah kau datang lebih cepat." ujar wanita cantik itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, "ikut aku," perintahnya. Tsunade lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam. Kemudian Tsunade berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sasuke, ruang UGD.

*****ピンク*********

**_Apartemen Sakura, pada jam yang sama_**

"Huft..." gadis _pink_ itu menghela nafas untuk yang keberapa kali malam ini, dia menatap _handphone_-nya yang masih tetap bergeming dari satu jam yang lalu.

'_Masa Gaara-kun nggak menelponku lagi? Atau SMS kek! Lama-lama kan aku jadi bosan juga... aku tau kerjaannya itu sangat penting, tapi mau menelantarkan pacarnya seperti ini terus sampai kapan?'_' Sakura mengomel dalam hati, menggosipkan pacarnya yang memang sangat sibuk itu. Mereka pergi ke _Mall_ pun sebenarnya karena desakan dari Sakura yang beberapa kali ajakannya tertunda, sebabnya karena Gaara terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya—tentu saja.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur berseprai putih, gadis itu perlahan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi leher. Dia melihat kembali _handphone_-nya yang masih dalam keadaan diam, seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

'_Ukh! Masa bodoh mau nelpon atau nggak! Aku nggak peduli! Weekkk!'_ Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri.

Jarum jam di kamar Sakura menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, sebenarnya waktu yang terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis yang sangat memperhatikan kecantikan kulitnya. Tapi mata Sakura tak mau terpejam, pikirannya melayang jauh ke Rumah Sakit Konoha yang sebulan belakang ini dia jadikan penelitian untuk kuliah kedokterannya. Lebih tepatnya, pada seorang dokter senior yang mengurusi kelulusannya—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mendengar namanya saja Sakura sudah merasa familiar. Memang Sasuke sangat terkenal di kalangan dokter-dokter senior yang hebat, tapi Sakura merasa pernah bertemu dengannya entah dimana.

Waktu semakin larut, tetapi mata Sakura belum terpejam juga. Dia malah ingat meninggalkan map kelulusan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya tertinggal di ruangan rumah sakit saat dirinya sibuk bertelpon dengan Gaara mengenai kencannya itu.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni, "Akh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa bisa sampai lupa?" sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian kemarin berputar lagi di memori Sakura.

"Aku harus mengambilnya sekarang juga..." pikirnya. Ia tahu waktu sudah larut, tapi mengingat betapa penting isi map itu, Sakura jadi memutuskan untuk mengambilnya meski jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam.

*****ピンク*********

Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan Tsunade yang sangat mengusik pikirannya saat ini. Dia merasa saat ini perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu sering mengganggu, tak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa ini semua gara-gara gadis itu?

'_Gadis itu... mengapa hadir lagi? Kami-sama... kumohon beri aku petunjuk. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak di ruang pribadinya, pikirannya menerawang jauh saat Sakura yang dulu masih hadir dalam kehidupannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena terlalu 'mengabaikan' Sakura yang sangat perhatian padanya saat itu.

"_Sasuke-kun, mau kuliah dimana?"_

"_Aku buatkan bekal ya Sasuke-kun,"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencemaskanmu..."_

Dan saat gadis itu mengeluarkan air matanya hanya untuk dirinya.

"_Aku mohon Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh..."_

'_Tidak, kau tak bodoh Sakura. Aku yang bodoh.'_

"Sakura-_san_, sedang apa Anda di sini?" suara seorang suster di luar ruangan Sasuke memecah lamunan pemuda itu.

'_Sakura? Sedang apa dia di sini pada jam seperti ini?' _pikiran dokter muda itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam alasan mengapa Sakura masih 'nongkrong' di Rumah Sakit jam sebelas malam.

"Ah, Ayame-_san_," Sakura menyebut nama suster yang sedang jaga malam itu.

"Ya?" timpal suster berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Ano... aku mau mengambil dokumenku yang ketinggalan. Tadi aku bertindak ceroboh, melupakan dokumen sepenting itu dan malah meninggalkannya di sini." Terang gadis itu panjang lebar sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Ayame tersenyum maklum. "Pasti kau sangat sibuk ya, sampai melupakan dokumenmu. Tapi, kenapa harus repot-repot mengambilnya malam ini? Bukannya besok saja, malam-malam begini tidak baik lho untuk gadis cantik seperti dirimu." Ayame mengedipkan matanya, sedikit menggoda calon dokter yang sebentar lagi akan lulus itu.

Sakura sedikit merona. "A-aaa, sebenarnya karena, aku pasti tak bisa tidur kalau belum sempat mengambil dokumenku malam ini juga."

"Hihi, baiklah. Oh iya, maafkan aku Sakura-_san, _sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama, aku harus mengantarkan resep ini pada pasien." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan satu bungkusan plastik pada Sakura yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ok, _jaa _Ayame-_san!"_

Suster itu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan berlalu, namun saat Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"_Gomen_—" Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. "—Uchiha-_san_,"

"Tak apa." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, yang agaknya sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut dan merona. Jauh dari dugaannya yang menilaikalau Sasuke adalah tipikal cowok dingin yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan orang, bahkan gadis di depannya.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Sakura lagi.

"_Douitashimashite_." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ng, Uchiha-_san, _aku permisi." Pamit Sakura yang merasa dirinya sudah salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang masih bergeming.

"Tunggu," cegah Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, Uchiha-_san_? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Sasuke diam sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mantelnya. "Kau mencari ini?"

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, benda yang dicari-carinya yang kini bertengger manis di jemari Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_, kenapa map itu ada...?" tanyanya agak gugup.

"Itu tak penting, sebaiknya kau simpan ini baik-baik." Sasuke menyerahkan map kelulusan Sakura lalu meninggalkannya yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap mapnya.

'_Ternyata dia sedikit ceroboh, berbeda denganmu.' _Sasuke berbicara dalam hatinya sendiri.

"T-tunggu Uchiha-_san_!" gadis itu berkata setengah teriak, giliran Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Hn." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan berjalan semakin menjauhi Sakura.

Setelah beberapa saat bayangan Sasuke menghilang di ujung koridor, ponsel Sakura berdering, menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul "Utakata Hanabi" yang amat disukainya.

_**Gaara-kun is Calling…**_

"Gaara-_kun_," ucap Sakura di ujung handphonenya.

"Sakura, maaf aku baru bisa menelpon." sambut suara di ujung sana.

"Kenapa, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura antara sebal bercampur senang. Sebal karena pacarnya baru menelpon sekarang dan senang karena ternyata pacarnya masih memperdulikan dia, paling tidak saat ini.

"Aku sangat sibuk, maaf." jawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa tak mengirimkan pesan singkat juga?" tanya Sakura lagi, Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Aku sangat sibuk, kau bisa lihat dari jadwal yang ditunjukkan oleh Matsuri kemarin, kan?"

"Kenapa semuanya selalu berhubungan dengan Matsuri? Memangnya dia siapamu?" potong Sakura dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat Gaara sedikit kaget di ujung sana. Padahal semenjak mereka jadian, Sakura tak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Sakura, dengar, dia hanya sekertarisku, tak lebih. Aku tau kau lebih penting, tapi pekerjaanku juga tak bisa ditunda begitu saja. Harusnya kau lebih bisa mengerti."

"Mengerti?" potong gadis _emerald_ itu lagi. "Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk mengerti! Tapi nyatanya, kau malah keenakan! Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan itu!" emosi Sakura semakin meluap-luap.

"Sakura... kumohon, setelah semua pekerjaanku beres, aku janji akan mengajakmu berlibur ke rumah orang tuaku di Suna." Bujuk Gaara.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Aku sudah capek..." suara Sakura bergetar, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Sakura.."

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku ingin sendiri!" Sakura menekan tombol _reject_.

_Handphone_ Sakura berdering lagi, namun gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah sibuk menyendiri, menyender pada sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan lorong rumah sakit tempatnya bertengkar dengan Gaara.

'_Ukh! Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!' _air mata yang susah payah ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga, malah semakin deras.

'_Aku sedang apa sih? Pasti aku akan terlihat konyol!'_ gadis itu menyeka air matanya yang terus-menerus menetes.

Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menguasai perasaannya. Mata gadis itu masih kelihatan sembap, namun ia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat benci jika ia merasa dikasihani oleh orang lain, mengenai apapun itu, bagi Sakura sama saja. Ia ingin terlihat tegar meskipun mungkin dirinya sangat rapuh. Ia tak ingin dianggap lemah!

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit yang untungnya terlihat sepi mengingat berapa jam sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia tak ingin 'keadaan kacau'nya terlihat oleh orang lain. Apalagi oleh orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi kenapa? Entahlah, Sakura juga tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tak terasa langkah kakinya telah menuntun dirinya menuju perempatan jalan yang agak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Sakura memang hendak memanggil taksi untuk sampai ke apartemennya, karena ia tak membawa _Honda jazz_-nya malam itu saking terburu-buru. Tapi apa ada taksi yang lewat pada jam seperti ini? Sakura menghela nafas, mungkin karena pikirannya sangat kalut sehingga dia bisa bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang bingung, ingin kembali ke Rumah Sakit, tapi jarak terlalu jauh. Ingin kembali ke apartemennya, tapi tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat di sana. Sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu taksi datang.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali, malah sekarang gadis itu melihat sekumpulan pria semakin mendekati tempat itu. Tentu saja Sakura agak takut melihat hal itu, apalagi dilihat dari penampilannya, pria-pria itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Perasaan Sakura semakin kacau ketika salah satu dari rombongan pria itu melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan mesum, seolah menemukan oase ditengah panasnya gurun. Pikiran Sakura memerintah untuk segera lari, tapi terlambat, lengan pria yang tadi melirik Sakura mencengkram lengan mungil gadis itu hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Le—lepaskan!" gertak Sakura.

"Daripada sendirian seperti itu, lebih baik kami temani, bagaimana?" pria lain dengan beberapa _pierching_ di hidungnya angkat bicara, sepertinya mereka dalam keadaan mabuk, karena bau alkohol tercium oleh Sakura saat mereka berbicara.

'_Gawat.. bagaimana ini? Siapa saja, tolong aku!'_ jerit hati Sakura makin takut melihat sikap orang-orang yang akan mengancam keselamatannya itu.

Sakura menggigit lengan orang yang mencengkramnya tadi hingga pria tersebut berteriak kesakitan, dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Namun pria yang tadi menjulurkan kakinya hingga Sakura jatuh tersungkur, lulutnya mengeluarkan darah karena menabrak aspal. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. '_Kasar sekali..' _batinnya.

Pria itu lalu bangkit, hendak menampar Sakura yang berani-beraninya menggigit lengannya itu.

BRUKK!

Keempat pria lainnya tumbang satu persatu, pria itu menoleh kaget. "Siapa kau?" gertak pria lain dengan gigi menyerupai hiu, pemuda yang tadi mengalahkan temannya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Lepaskan gadis itu." ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" si pria tadi mulai menyerang pemuda itu, dia melancarkan tinjunya yang ternyata hanya menabrak udara kosong. Kecepatan yang di luar batas kewajaran, pemuda itu telah berada di belakang si pria mabuk.

"Akan menjadi urusanku, selama kau mengganggu gadis itu. Kau tak ingin mati dalam keadaan begini, kan?" si pria kaget mendengar ucapan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, orang yang Sakura kenal. Sementara itu Sakura juga terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke, jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang.

_'Uchiha-_san... _Dia... menolongku?'_

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sakura, gadis dalam masa lalu Sasuke muncul kembali bagai reinkarnasi dalam hidupnya. Satu kesempatan emas yang langka terjadi dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Namun apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ternyata sang gadis 'masa kini' telah memiliki seorang kekasih? Anugerah ataukah bencana? Di sisi lain fakta mulai terungkap, pembuktian sebuah eksperimen yang telah merenggut nyawa gadisnya di masa lalu. Bergelut antara keegoisan dan mengungkap sebuah realita dalam hidup bergumul dalam satu kegelisahan yang tengah membelenggu sang Dokter muda—Uchiha Sasuke. Lantas, apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto-**sensei

* * *

*****サクラ**—**ちゃん****, 私のピンク*********

*********_Pink, _**a fanfic by **OporTumis Tempe*****

*****Alternated Reality, T Rated, Romance/Hurt/Comfort*****

*****a little bit of Sci-Fi (abal)*****

* * *

"Woi _Teme_, sedang apa kau disini?" sosok berambut pirang itu terlihat lagi setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu memergoki Sasuke tengah melamun di pekarangan belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya menoleh pada sosok pirang itu tanpa ekspresi. Rupanya Naruto tak sendirian, ada seorang gadis manis yang menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman sore ini.

"Hn."

"H-Hai Sasuke-san." sapa gadis manis itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata, Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sendirian saja, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto—setengah menyindir sebenarnya.

"_Dobe_, memangnya kau melihatku bersama orang lain?" jawab Sasuke, sebenarnya balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto merasa tak enak diejek Sasuke begitu, apalagi diejek di depan kekasihnya.

"Dobe." ejek Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, "Urus saja pacarmu. Kau tak mau membuatnya menunggu, kan?"

"Oh Hinata, tenang saja. Dia bukan perempuan tipikal Sakura yang cerewet dan tak sabaran, aku—ups, _gomen_." Naruto yang keceplosan mengatakan hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Sasuke saat ini sedikit menyesal kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke agak sinis, sebenarnya Sasuke agak tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Tapi bukankah ada suatu peraturan tak tertulis jika seorang Uchiha tak boleh menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya?

"Aku tau kau sedang berbohong, _Teme_. Jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu." ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau tak mencampuri urusanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa.

"Memangnya kau pikir kita sudah berteman seberapa lama? Aku, kau, dan... Sakura?" Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak sadar pikirannya melayang pada saat dia menolong Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

**#**

**Flash back mode: on**

**#**

Pria itu menyerang Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya dengan membabi buta. Sasuke menghindari pria itu dengan secepat kilat. Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terbelalak kaget, tak menyangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha akan muncul pada saat seperti ini. Dengan satu serangan di tengkuk pria itu, Sasuke dengan sukses membuat pria itu pingsan.

Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura membalikkan badannya, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Tubuh Sakura agak bergetar saat Sasuke—dengan maksud yang tak diketahui oleh gadis itu, menatapnya agak lama.

DEG!

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang kali ini mulai salah tingkah, otak gadis itu berpikir keras untuk berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sepersekian detik Sakura melihat pria yang tadi pingsan bangkit dan berusaha menyerang Sasuke dari belakang.

"AWAS! UCHIHA-_SAN!_" jerit Sakura.

BLUGH!

Pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke rupanya menendang perut pria itu sebelum dia terkena serangan. Sakura merosot lemas melihat hal itu.

"U-Uchiha-_san..." _ujar gadis itu terbata-bata.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di jalanan, pemuda berambut raven itu jongkok di depan Sakura. "Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Kau—" Sasuke agak terkejut saat air mata Sakura mulai mengalir, membasahi pipi putihnya.

'_Sakura... aku tak tahan lagi. _Kami-sama_ maafkan aku.'_

Mata Sakura terbelalak kembali saat Sasuke mulai memeluknya, air mata gadis itu dengan deras membanjiri wajahnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san._.. _arigatou_..." ucapnya tertahan karena berusaha menahan tangis.

**#**

**Flash back mode: off**

**#**

"Jujurlah _Teme_, sebenarnya kau masih memikirkan Sakura, kan?" tebak Naruto langsung, Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap jalanan.

"Hh, sudah kuduga." Naruto tersenyum. "Lakukan apa yang terbaik untukmu." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengandeng Hinata.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih milik gadis itu. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran yang lebar.

"Hinata-_chan_, sepertinya kita harus sedikit bersenang-senang sore ini." Naruto sengaja melirik Sasuke. Hinata tambah merona mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"_Jaa_, Sasuke." Pamit Naruto.

"Sa-sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "_Usuratonkachi_." ucapnya saat Naruto menjauh.

*****ピンク*********

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Sakura." Gaara mengoceh lagi kali ini, dan hal itu terang saja membuat Sakura memasang tampang sebal.

'_Baru bertemu sudah nyebelin gitu.' _Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara Gaara menceramahi Sakura, gadis itu malah memikirkan kejadian pada malam itu, tepatnya saat Sasuke menolongnya. Dan yang membuat Sakura heran adalah pelukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sudah tau, Gaara-_kun_. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan surat kelulusanku tertinggal di Rumah Sakit," dalih Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku memang tidak menyalahkanmu. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Gaara menatap Sakura simpati, membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Namun aneh baginya karena ia tak merasakan getaran apapun saat Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

'_Gaara itu pacarmu, Sakura. Kenapa kau seolah tak merasa senang mendengar hal itu?' _batin Sakura.

"Aku tak apa, untung saja Uchiha-_san_ datang menolongku." jawab Sakura jujur. Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya—yang notabene hampir tak terlihat itu—begitu mendengar satu nama disebut.

"Uchiha?" tanya Gaara menyelidik.

"Dia seniorku di Rumah Sakit, bukankah Gaara-_kun_ sudah kenalan dengannya?" Gaara ingat saat pertemuan pertamanya di Konoha _Mall Centre._

"Oh." Jawab Gaara sangat singkat.

"**_Jangan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi..."_**

Ucapan Sasuke malam itu terngiang kembali di benak Sakura. '_Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya itu?'_

"Oh ya Sakura, salah satu pegawaiku melakukan kesalahan kecil." Gaara memulai cerita.

Sakura melirik Gaara, "Lalu?" respon gadis itu berusaha terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang Gaara ceritakan.

Gaara menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Truknya hampir saja menabrak seseorang berkendaraan _Mercedes Benz _beberapa hari yang lalu, sekitar jam sebelas malam di jalanan Konoha Gakure. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati jika sedang mengirimkan barang pada pelanggan. Untung saja tak terjadi apa-apa."

Gaara bercerita panjang lebar, Sakura tak tahu kalau yang diceritakan Gaara barusan ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke Uchiha.

"Terus, apa tindakan yang kau ambil?"

"Aku hanya memperingatinya, mana aku sanggup untuk memecatnya. Dia punya tanggungan untuk dibiayai." lanjut Gaara membuat Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya, kau tau Sakura? Ada sebuah perusahaan yang menawarkan _job _besar, kupikir bagus juga untuk memperluas koneksi ke luar kota." Gaara mulai bercerita soal bisnisnya lagi.

'_Aku bosan mendengarkan ini.' _batin Sakura sebal.

*****ピンク*********

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, lab Rumah Sakit Konoha yang terletak di pojok lantai dua yang biasanya terlihat sepi sore ini kedatangan seorang dokter muda tampan yang sayangnya perasaannya agak kacau belakangan ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke rela menghabiskan waktunya sore ini di laboratorium yang jauh dari keramaian, apalagi pada jam seperti ini.

Sasuke mengangkat labu _erlenmeyer_ untuk melihat perubahan lebih jelas dari campuran yang dia teliti kali ini. Agak berbeda dari sebelumnya, rupanya campuran yang satu ini agak rahasia. Bukan campuran bahan kimia seperti biasanya, tapi lebih menyerupai ramuan yang setelah diteliti oleh Sasuke yang ternyata menyebabkan pembentukan sel baru yang lebih cepat dari umumnya, terlampau cepat malah. Mungkin salah satu akibatnya adalah dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah mati, satu kemungkinan yang mustahil. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan hal itu.

'_Mustahil, mana mungkin? Dasar kau bodoh... Orochimaru...'_

Ramuan yang nyaris membuat penciptanya—yang Sasuke kenal bernama Orochimaru mati, memiliki suatu kandungan zat yang dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya mengalami mati suri, dan ketika masa mati sementara itu berlangsung, zat-zat tersebut akan secara cepat mematikan sel semula dan menggantinya dengan sel baru yang lebih memiliki kecenderungan kekebalan tubuh berlebih. Bahkan bisa mempengaruhi kinerja otak sampai pada tahap _amnesia_. [1]

Sasuke menganalisa hasil penelitian laboratorium dengan cairan tubuh Orochimaru yang dia ambil _sample-_nya. Hanya ada sedikit perbedaan pada kedua cairan itu, Sasuke jadi menyimpulkan bahwa asisten Orochimaru melakukan kesalahan kecil pada bagian ini. Memang tak banyak, apalagi jenis zat yang dimasukkan memiliki konsentrasi yang rendah, akan tetapi keadaan tubuh Orochimaru yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit yang menjadi kendala utamanya.

Sasuke melihat data yang dihasilkan dari kedua cairan berwarna berbeda itu, kini pemuda itu tau letak kesalahan yang dibuat.

'_Oh, jadi lelaki tua itu ingin menjadikan dirinya seperti lahir kembali? Hal sehebat apapun jika digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tak baik, akan berakibat buruk pada pembuatnya. Bukan begitu, Orochimaru?' _Sasuke tersenyum sinis membayangkan tujuan licik Orochimaru yang terdengar konyol di benaknya.

'_Senjata makan tuan, hah?'_

Cairan berwarna _pink_ hasil rekayasa sempurna dari Orochimaru ternyata memiliki dampak yang besar, meskipun terlihat sepele, bahkan nyaris serupa dengan warna cairan titrasi NaOH dan HCl. Sasuke menuang sedikit cairan tersebut pada tabung reaksi yang kini dipegangnya, dia menambahkan dua tetes HCl dengan konsentrasi 1M dan menunggu apa reaksi yang akan terjadi. Sedikit bereksperimen dengan analogi jika cairan tersebut masuk ke lambung orang yang meminumnya. Setelah beberapa detik tidak terjadi reaksi, Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan cara menambah konsentrasinya. Beberapa kali tak terjadi perubahan pada cairan itu, bahkan warnanya pun tetap sama, pink cerah sewarna dengan rambut Sakura yang Sasuke kenal dulu.

Tak terasa pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menghabiskan waktu dua jam setengahnya di tempat itu. Kini hari semakin larut, awan berwarna orange tampak menggantung di langit sore ini, mengantar kepergian sang mentari menutup harinya. Cahaya yang sama juga mulai menembus jendela-jendela laboratorium, menerangi cairan berwarna _pink_ yang Sasuke teliti. Sasuke menyuntikkan cairan _pink_ tersebut ke dua ekor tikus putih sebagai bahan percobaannya dengan suhu yang berbeda. Tikus 1 untuk suhu normal dan tikus 2 untuk suhu lebih tinggi. Cairan mulai bereaksi pada tikus 1, makhluk malang itu tengah mengejang, namun beda halnya dengan tikus 2 yang belum kelihatan reaksi dari cairan tersebut. Sasuke sedikit meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan ada orang yang demi keinginannya sampai melakukan segala cara, sampai membuat cairan bodoh yang dia kutuk karena keberadaannya yang menyebabkan salah satu rekannya menjadi korban.

'_Pink... sama sepertimu...'_

"HATSYII!" Sakura memegang hidungnya yang terlihat merah. "Sepertinya aku akan sakit." ujarnya.

Gadis itu menyalakan televisi lalu mulai memencet tombol-tombolnya, memilih channel yang tepat. Aktivitas Sakura terhenti di sebuah channel yang memperlihatkan adegan dua orang bocah laki-laki dengan seorang gadis kecil tengah bermain di sebuah pekarangan rumah. Entah kenapa ini merasa sebuah _Dé jàvu_ baginya. Salah satu bocah berambut pirang tengah tersenyum pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya, dan bocah satunya lagi hanya memasang muka dingin.

'_Ah.. ini seperti..'_

#

#

#

"_Sakura-_chan_!" bocah berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis kecil berambut pink. Rambut pirangnya berkiba-kibar tertiup angin._

"_Ah, Naruto!" sapa gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu._

_Dibelakang bocah pirang tersebut berjalanlah seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir sebaya dengan mereka sambil menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa bagi anak seumurannya._

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa Sakura ceria sambil melihat ke arah anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan, anak yang di panggil Sasuke hanya menoleh pada sumber suara tanpa balik menyapa._

"_Sakura-_chan_ curang! Giliran Naru nggak di panggil Naruto-_kun_!" protes Naruto, pipinya digembungkan sambil memalingkan wajah._

"_Naruto kan emang biasa-biasa aja," jawab Sakura kecil sekenanya._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke berada di antara Sakura dan Naruto._

"_Nah, sekarang kita main apa?" tanya gadis kecil berambut _pink_ itu pada kedua bocah di depannya._

"_Mm, apa yaaa?" Naruto kelihatan berpikir keras._

"_Terserah lah," Sasuke malah terlihat kebalikannya._

"_Gimana kalo kita maen dokter-dokteran?" seru Sakura lagi._

"_Ah ya! Aku mau main itu! Sakura-_chan_ yang merawat aku ya?" pinta Naruto manja._

"_Bodoh, aku tidak mau main yang beginian." kata Sasuke sinis._

"_K-Kenapa?" Sakura terlihat kecewa._

"_Itu hanya permainan anak kecil. Bodoh." ejek Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah Sakura dan Naruto._

_#_

_#_

_#_

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, ingatan masa lalunya akan persahabatan dirinya dengan kedua temannya terngiang kembali. Hari telah larut, sang mentari telah lama beranjak dari peraduannya, tergantikan oleh sang rembulan yang memberi cahaya teduh bagi malam yang tenang, ditemani oleh beberapa bintang kecil yang menggantung di langit dengan cahayanya yang kerlap-kerlip.

Jam yang menggantung di dinding lab Rumah Sakit kini telah menunjukkan jarumnya ke angka 7, namun seorang dokter muda bernama Sasuke Uchiha belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya sejak sore tadi. Pemuda tampan itu meneliti kembali tikus-tikus percobaannya yang ia beri suntikan cairan Orochimaru sore tadi untuk melihat hasilnya. Tikus 1 terlihat normal kembali, cairan _pink_ Orochimaru bereaksi dengan baik, dengan kata lain, percobaan berhasil. Sasuke berpaling pada tikus 2 yang terlihat berbeda, tikus itu tengah sekarat dengan napas yang sangat lemah.

'_Ini.. tak salah lagi, aku sudah menemukan penyebab si tua bangka menjadi sekarat seperti itu.' _Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu terlihat senang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering, ternyata panggilan dari Tsunade. Segera ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?"

_"Sasuke,"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita cantik begitu Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya. Tsunade-_sama_?" Sasuke menyebutkan nama wanita cantik itu.

_"Bagaimana dengan percobaannya?"_ tanya Tsunade langsung.

"Hn, aku telah menemukan penyebabnya." Jawab Sasuke terlihat senang.

Terdengar suara Tsunade yang tertawa pelan. _"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar laporannya langsung darimu, besok."_

"Ya." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

*****ピンク*********

"_Sakura, kau adalah objek yang sempurna..."_

"_Tidak! Jangan! Kau penipu! Licik!"_

"_Satu langkah saja... tidak akan terasa sakit..."_

"_Menjauh dariku! Atau aku tak akan segan untuk menyakitimu!"_

"_Tahan dia.."_

"_Ugh! Lepaskan!"_

"_Kau gadis yang nakal,"_

"_ARGGHHH!"_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, tidak sakit kan?"_

"_Kau... licik..."_

"_Sekali lagi..."_

"_ARGGHHH!"_

"TIDAAAAKK!" peluh-peluh berjatuhan, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mungilnya.

"Mi-mimpi itu lagi... a-aku..." mata emeraldnya mengeluarkan kristal yang berjatuhan membasahi pipi putihnya, gadis itu menangis. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya lagi.

Sementara itu, sepertinya Sasuke hampir melupakan objeknya yang pertama, tikus 1 yang terlihat lebih 'bersemangat' setelah sekarat oleh cairan pink Orochimaru, sedangkan tikus 2 sudah mati terkapar.

'_Ini seperti...' _pemuda itu menelan ludah.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... Sakura... gadis itu ternyata adalah... Sakura yang ku kenal dulu..."

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu agak gemetar memegang labu berisi cairan hasil rekayasa seorang ilmuwan—yang dianggapnya—tidak waras; Orochimaru. Beribu pertanyaan berkumpul di benaknya, saling berebut untuk mendapat jawaban paling awal. Otak Sasuke berpikir keras, bayangan masa lalunya berkelebat dengan sangat cepat, sehingga menyisakan satu pertanyaan, '_Kami-sama__... permainan macam apa lagi ini?'_

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

* * *

**[1] **Singkatnya, bisa juga disebut mati suri. Namun sebagai gantinya, si korban mengalami amnesia, sama dengan yang Sakura alami saat ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Sakura, gadis dalam masa lalu Sasuke muncul kembali bagai reinkarnasi dalam hidupnya. Satu kesempatan emas yang langka terjadi dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Namun apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ternyata sang gadis 'masa kini' telah memiliki seorang kekasih? Anugerah ataukah bencana? Di sisi lain fakta mulai terungkap, sebuah eksperimen yang telah merenggut nyawa gadisnya di masa lalu mulai terungkap. Menghasilkan pergelutan batin antara keegoisan dan mengungkap sebuah realita dalam hidup bergumul dalam satu kegelisahan yang tengah membelenggu sang Dokter muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Lantas, apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Naruto is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto-**sensei

* * *

*****サクラ**—**ちゃん****, 私のピンク*********

*********_Pink, _**a fanfic by **OporTumis Tempe*****

*****Alternated Reality, T Rated, Romance/Hurt/Comfort*****

*****a little bit of Sci-Fi (abal)*****

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka membuat gadis bermata _emerald_ ini terpaksa membuka matanya, perlahan ia menggeser selimut yang menutupi badannya sehingga angin sejuk di pagi hari dapat menyentuh pelan kulit putihnya. Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya, ia memandang matanya yang agak sempap karena menangis semalam sampai ia tertidur.

'_Aneh, sungguh mimpi yang aneh.'_

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh, jam bangun Sakura yang sangat siang. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kiri kamarnya dan membuka kenop pintu. Air yang meluncur dari _shower _membasahi rambut _pink_ yang terurai dan mengalir tepat ke saluran pembuangan setelah dengan mulus melewati lekuk tubuhnya.

'_Kami-sama... beri aku petunjuk tentang mimpi itu...'_

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air deras yang mengucur lewat _shower _dapat membuat pikiran buruknya sirna. Mata _emerald_ itu tertutup, ingin rasanya ia menjernihkan pikirannya untuk sekali saja. Merenungi semua perjalanan hidupnya dan dimana dia berasal, orang tuanya yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali, dan siapa orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sakura jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda Suna itu.

"_Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."_

Sakura juga ingat saat pertama kali Gaara mengajaknya berkencan.

"_Sakura, kau mau menjadi seseorang yang spesial bagiku?"_

Dan ia tidak ingat persis masa kecilnya, masa sebelum ia dan Gaara bertemu.

'_Ini sangat aneh.'_

*****ピンク*********

"Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana cairan itu bekerja?" Tsunade melipat tangannya di dada, tak habis pikir betapa besarnya dampak yang dihasilkan oleh cairan kimia milik teman se-jurusannya dulu itu.

"Ya, singkatnya, _Pink liquid _milik Orochimaru dapat menimbulkan efek yang... kurasa agak mustahil, mengganti seluruh sel hingga menjadi baru yang memiliki kekebalan imun berlebih, bahayanya dapat membuat _amnesia. _Namun sangat membahayakan bila suhu terlalu tinggi." Jelas Sasuke, Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, kau sudah mengetahui perkembangan Orochimaru di ruang UGD?"

"Belum, Tsunade-_sama_." Pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat saat nama-yang-sangat-tidak-ingin-didengarnya disebut oleh seniornya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengetahuinya, terakhir kali aku mengecek keadaannya tadi pagi, stabilitas tubuhnya semakin melemah. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia tak bisa bertahan dalam waktu sepuluh hari." Tsunade sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, Tsunade-_sama_." Sasuke membungkuk hormat, ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu lalu menoleh saat Tsunade memanggilnya kembali.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu,"

*****ピンク*********

Sasuke menghela nafas saat ia tiba di sebuah apartemen yang bangunannya terlihat megah, bertekstur bangunan modern dengan desain yang tertata sangat baik. Di halaman muka terdapat sebuah air mancur dengan kolam ikan yang mengelilinginya dan sebuah taman mini yang banyak mengandung unsur pohon. Tak lupa juga di setiap sudut temboknya terdapat pot bunga yang besar berjejer rapi. Sasuke jadi meragukan ini apartemen atau sebuah hotel, agaknya mungkin ini apartemen kelas atas yang lebih memerhatikan unsur penampilan dan pelayanan yang menjadi nomor satu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang yang dituju. Tepatnya, ruang yang dituju oleh Tsunade. Memang agak aneh, mana mungkin ada seorang kepala rumah sakit yang menyuruh-nyuruh dokternya melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini? Pekerjaan mengantarkan kabar baik pada seseorang yang tinggal di apartemen ini. **Hanya **mengantarkan kabar, tak lebih. Kini pemuda berambut _old navy _itu menjadi heran dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya dia seorang dokter atau seorang tukang pos?

"_Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu, itu tidak salah kan? Lagi pula besok kau libur, punya banyak waktu luang, kan? Apa salahnya jalan-jalan?" _alasan Tsunade saat Sasuke mencoba bertanya kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini.

_Ting tong..._

Bel apartemen bernomor 231 ditekan oleh jemari Sasuke, masih tak ada jawaban.

_Ting tong..._

Bel ditekan kembali dengan sedikit perasaan kesal, jangan-jangan apartemennya juga sangat megah, sehingga orang yang membunyikan bel pun jadi tak terdengar.

_Ting tong..._

Setidaknya bel telah dibunyikan sebanyak tiga kali, tapi sang pemilik apartemen belum muncul juga. Agak lama Sasuke memberi jeda pada panggilannya yang keempat, namun saat jemari itu hendak menekan bel lagi, pintu apartemen terbuka tiba-tiba.

"_G-Gomen_ Uchiha-_san,_" wajah itu menampakkan rasa bersalah karena dengan secara sadar membuat **_senior_**_-_nya lama menunggu.

"Hn." jawaban singkat Sasuke, seperti biasa.

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan gadis pemilik apartemen itu, terlihat cantik seperti biasa dengan sebuah blazer warna biru langit dipadu dengan rok selutut berwarna senada yang membalut tubuh mungilnya hari ini, tak lupa rambut berwarna cerah yang selalu terikat itu kini dibiarkan tergerai panjang, membingkai wajah cantiknya yang nyaris sempurna.

"_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tolong antar surat ini pada Haruno Sakura. Alamat apartemennya sudah tertera disana, jadi aku tak usah memberitahumu lagi."_

'_Dasar pemaksa, mentang-mentang aku ini bawahannya.' _batin Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_, silakan masuk." ternyata gadis itu baru sadar kalau ia telah membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya menunggu terlalu lama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke lagi sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura memasuki apartemennya.

"Silakan duduk," ucap gadis itu. "Biar aku ambilkan—"

"Tak usah," potong Sasuke cepat, membuat Sakura agak bingung. "Aku tak akan lama berada disini." lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah..." gadis itu lalu terduduk kembali. Jujur saja, suasana seperti ini membuanya merasa canggung, apalagi dengan orang sedingin Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara, demi menjaga kesopanannya juga menjaga sikap di depan dokter senior semacam Uchiha Sasuke.

"B-bagaimana kabar Anda, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura basa basi dan jelas terdengar sangat kaku.

"Hn, begitulah, dan kurasa kau tak perlu segugup itu saat berhadapan denganku." tak sopan memang, tapi seperti inilah jawaban seorang Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu, ini dari Tsunade-_sama_. Bacalah..." pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar pada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka dan membaca apa isi yang ada di dalamnya, sesuatu yang agaknya menggembirakan.

"Surat rekomendasi?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya. Tsunade-_sama_ merekomendasikanmu untuk bekerja di staff Rumah Sakit saat kelulusanmu dinyatakan nanti." jelas Sasuke, membuat hati gadis itu sangat gembira.

"Ah, terima kasih telah mengantarkannya padaku, Uchiha-_san."_

"Bukan masalah buatku." _Tapi sejujurnya aku juga tak tau mengapa harus aku yang mengantarkannya padamu._

_Ting tong..._

Bel apartemen Sakura berbunyi lagi, itu artinya ada seseorang yang hendak bertamu lagi saat ini.

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, aku harus membuka pintu dulu." Izin gadis itu sembari melangkah menuju pintu depan.

'_Giliranku tadi lama sekali membukanya.' _batin Sasuke sebal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pekikan tertahan Sakura yang terdengar di lorong apartemennya, sempat membuat Sasuke kaget. Pemuda itu lalu berlari dengan cepat, memastikan keadaan yang terjadi, namun sepertinya itu memang jeritan bahagia dari Sakura. Di hadapan gadis itu, telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menggandeng tangannya. Sepertinya menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan mesra, sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit... _well, _entahlah, yang terasa hanya sedikit sesak di dadanya. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Ah maaf Uchiha-_san, _aku sudah berteriak tidak jelas. Oh ya, ini Gaara, bukankah kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" wajah Sakura terlihat senang.

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ya, aku ingat. _Seniormu _itu kan?" kata Gaara akhirnya, sengaja ditekankan pada kata senior.

"Begitulah." jawab Sakura. "Uchiha-_san _itu dokter yang sangat hebat, meskipun umurnya masih muda, tapi dia sudah beberapa kali menolong pasien yang menderita penyakit agak sulit." gadis itu menambahkan, bahkan dengan terang-terangan memuji Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan, menurutku aku tak sehebat itu jika dibandingkan Tsunade-_sama_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya. Gaara-_kun_, Uchiha-_san _juga yang membimbingku dalam kelulusan." ucap Sakura, masih dalam tema yang sama.

"Aku sudah dengar semua cerita itu darimu, Sakura." Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sehingga membuat pemiliknya agak cemberut.

"Ah Gaara-_kun_! Kan jadi berantakan!" rengek gadis itu manja.

"Masih bisa dirapikan oleh sisir." kata Gaara datar.

Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu. Melihat sikap mereka saat ini begitu menyebalkan untuknya.

"Ah ya, aku hampir lupa!" Sakura berlari menuju ruang tamu lalu muncul kembali dengan mengacung-acung surat rekomendasi dari Tsunade. "Lihat Gaara-_kun_, Uchiha-_san_ mengantarkan ini padaku." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan amplop itu pada Gaara, menyuruh pemuda berambut merah itu membaca apa yang tertulis didalamnya.

"Bagus, kau memang hebat." puji Gaara, namun sayang intonasinya masih terdengar datar di telinga Sakura.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sakura tulus.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi aku harus pergi, ada urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting yang harus aku kerjakan. _Konnichiwa_." pamit Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa tak sebaiknya Anda tinggal dulu sebentar di sini, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura agak merasa bersalah, ia akui ternyata dirinya bukanlah penjamu tamu yang baik.

"Tak usah." jawab Sasuke—singkat.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya—yang notabene tidak terlihat itu sebentar. "Mengapa tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sedikit denganku? Anda terlalu terburu-buru." pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maafkan aku, senang Anda ingin berbincang dengan saya, tapi sayang waktu agaknya tidak mengizinkan, mungkin lain kali saja, Sabaku-_san_." kilah Sasuke sebisanya.

Sakura yang berada diantara mereka dan merasa tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan percakapan itu mulai menengahi. Entah mengapa ia merasa berada pada satu medan magnet dingin aneh yang tengah menerjang mereka saat ini—setidaknya Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, _konnichiwa_ Uchiha-_san_."

Sakura dan Gaara lalu mengantar pemuda _onyx_ itu menuju depan apartemennya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai rasa hormat.

Sebenarnya keadaan Sasuke saat ini tidak begitu baik—bisa dibilang, sejak kunjungannya barusan ke apartemen Sakura yang berujung dicampakkan karena sang tuan rumah sibuk meladeni pacarnya yang super sibuk itu. Jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, ada satu perasaan yang mengganggu, amat menyakitinya, juga entah kenapa terasa sangat _panas. _Dan _sesuatu _itu bereaksi saat gadis _pink_ itu bersama si rambut merah.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dia lakukan! Tak ada kaitannya denganku. Aku tak peduli kalau ia adalah Sakura yang dulu.' _batin Sasuke benci akan perubahan dirinya yang tak seperti biasanya.

"_Jujurlah teme... sebenarnya kau masih memikirkan Sakura, kan?" _perkataan Naruto saat ia temui sore itu terngiang kembali.

'_Jangan sok tau, dobe!' _batin Sasuke.

*****ピンク*********

Telepon apartemen Sakura berbunyi saat gadis berambut _pink_ itu masih ada di dapur, Gaara melirik gagang telepon berwarna _emerald_ itu sebentar, lalu malah dibiarkan dalam keadaan begitu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa nggak diangkat, sih?" cerca Sakura masih memakai celemek di tubuhnya, pemuda berambut merah itu tak menjawab.

Sakura beringsut mengangkat telepon _wireless _itu. "Ya?"

"Sakura, ini Kankurou, gawat! Temari-_neechan_—" suara itu terdengar gugup membuat Sakura agak sedikit panik.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi pada Temari-_neechan_?" tanya Sakura buru-buru. Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, Gaara bangkit dari sofanya.

"Apakah Gaara ada di sana? Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi rupanya sedang tak aktif." terang Kankurou, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang kini telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya, dia ada di sini." gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mundur seraya menyerahkan gagang teleponnya pada Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _Neechan_?" Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dari Gaara walaupun tak terlihat jelas.

"_Ne—neechan_... sebaiknya kau segera ke sini, Gaara. _Neechan_ dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Kankurou terbata-bata.

"Rumah Sakit... Konoha?" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Ya, cepatlah." kata-kata terakhir Kankurou yang kemudian diputus olehnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri kaku, entah kenapa ada satu perasaan tak enak yang mengerubunginya saat ini, terlebih soal kakaknya, Temari.

'_Sejak dulu aku memang sudah tau kalau Temari-_neechan_...'_

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Temari-_neechan_?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke sana." pintu apartemen Sakura terbuka, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju keluar apartemen itu, sedangkan Sakura yang terpaksa berlari kecil di belakangnya mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ah! Tunggu Gaara, kita mau kemana?" Gadis itu buru-buru mengunci pintu apartemennya setelah sebelumnya sempat membawa barang-barang yang dianggap penting.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit Konoha." jawab Gaara singkat. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

Diperlukan waktu dua puluh menit dari apartemen gadis itu menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Gaara dan Sakura segera memasuki lorong Rumah Sakit yang sebagian besar telah Sakura ketahui karena ia pernah melakukan penelitian di tempat ini. Tepat di ruang tunggu, Gaara melihat Kankurou yang sudah sejak lama menunggunya. Pemuda berambut coklat yang lebih tua setahun dari Gaara itu menghampirinya dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Jadi apa yang—"

"Gaara," perkataan Gaara terpotong. "Penyakitnya kambuh lagi..."

Gaara nyaris tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan khawatirnya. "Dimana _neechan_ berada?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Sakura tak terlalu mengerti dengan arti pembicaraan kakak beradik ini, gadis itu mengikuti meraka dalam diam, ada seribu pertanyaan di hatinya yang menuntut untuk dijawab.

Tiba-tiba kepala gadis itu merasa sakit, Sakura memegang dahinya dan berhenti melangkah. Melihat hal itu, Gaara ikut berhenti juga dan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku... tidak apa-apa—ngh..."

"**_Sakura, kau adalah objek yang sempurna.."_**

"**_Tidak! Jangan! Kau penipu! Licik!"_**

Sekelebat bayangan mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghantuinya kembali muncul, namun di pikirannya terlihat samar.

Gaara semakin panik melihat tingkah Sakura, gadis itu semakin mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Arrgghh!"

"Sakura!"

""Sakit... sakit sekali..."

"**_ARGGHHH!"_**

"**_Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, tidak sakit kan?"_**

"Kyaa!"

"Sakura!" Gaara sedikit mengguncang bahu gadis itu, namun Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mulai melemas.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura? Tenanglah... aku ada di sini."

Sakura terlihat menerawang, ada satu kalimat yang terdengar familiar di telinganya saat Gaara berkata demikian.

"**_Bertahanlah Sakura! Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha secepatnya!"_**

Perkataan seseorang yang sama sekali tak diingat oleh gadis itu terngiang, memaksa otaknya membuka kembali memori kelam yang seolah tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yang ia ingat hanya mata kelam itu, mata yang mempunyai banyak arti untuknya. Sepasang mata... _onyx_.

"**_Maafkan aku... Sakura..."_**

'_Orang itu...'_

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue


End file.
